how did I fall in love with you
by AdryPotteRadcliffe-grabeel
Summary: harry comienza a sentir más cosas por hermione de las que antes sentía, pero ella está con su mejor amigo.voldemort parece no haber muerto realmente...fic harry
1. El comienzo en el final

**este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste!**

**aki vaaaa... **

* * *

**How did I fall in love with You**

**capítulo 1**: **_El comienzo en el final_**

La pesadilla había terminado, Tom Riddle había muerto y la paz había vuelto al mundo mágico.

Eran "vacaciones" ya que aunque ellos ya habian cumplido 17 tendrian que hacer otro año en hogwarts , tanto en el caso de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean entre otros que no habían asistido al colegio, tanto como en el caso de aquellos que habían asistido, ya que habría sido en vano al ser invadido el colegio por mortifagos y habiendo convertido clases como "defensa contra las artes oscuras" a " ates oscuras" .

Todo acababa de pasar hace un mes y para harry habia sido demasiado duro ver cuantas vidas habian acabado al arriesgarse por protegerlo o tan solo por acabar con la injusticia.

Era duro pensar que no volveria a ver a fred, a Tonks, a Remus, a dobby y, aunque habia pasado mucho desde que Dumbledore habia muerto, a Harry le parecia imposible regresar al colegio y saber que el ya no estaria alli para darle la bienvenida.

Harry estaba viviendo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, con Kreatcher, aunque casi nunca se hablaban o veian, tan solo cuando harry comia o se lo encontraba en los pasillos y entablaban una corta conversacion, esto para Harry era como estar sumido en la profunda soledad.

Ahora Ron y Hermione estaban juntos aunque Ron en la madriguera y Hermione en su casa con sus padres.

Harry solo llevaba en Grimmauld Place una semana ya que antes habia permanecido en la madriguera hasta asegurarse de que todo estaba realmente bien.

Faltaba un día para su cumpleaños en el que cumpliría 18, Harry casi había olvidado esto, si es que kreatcher no le hubiera preguntado que queria que le regalen, por eso se preguntaba si es que los demás lo recordarían si ni el había logrado hacerlo.

Era la tarde del 30, y harry se preguntaba si tal vez seria mas entretenido freir hamburgesas para los Dursleys o leer esos aburridos libros que les les daban a leer en el colegio y que hermione leia con tanto entusiasmo. Hermione; cada vez que harry pensaba en ella aparecia un nudo en su garganta, no sabia porque, tal vez, pensaba, seria que el sabia que ya nada volveria a ser igual entre ellos tres ahora que ella y ron estaban juntos, pero si era por esto, deberia sentir lo mismo por ron no?, pero esto no sucedia.

Harry desviaba sus pensamientos trantando de pensar en el día siguente, pensaba que talvez Ron lo soprendería con una vistia inesperada de el y los weasleys y tal vez tambien con hermione...peron nada de eso pasó.

Ese día harry desperto mas temprano que de costumbre, eran las 8:30 de la mañana y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontro con la escualida cara de kreatcher relativamente cerca de el con una sonrisa en el rostro, harry se sobresalto estiro su brazo a su mesita de noche para cojer sus lentes y luego colocarlos en sus adormilados ojos. A lo que kreatcher retrocedió y le entregó una caja envuelta con bastante esfuerzo ya que habían trozos de sinta adhesiva por todos lados y un pedazo de papel encima que harry suponía era el lazo del regalo que estaba envuelto en un papel azulado con unos adornos rojos.

"gracias kreatcher" dijo harry sentandose sobre su cama y abriendo el regalo, era un chalina de muchos colores, parecía que kreatcher la habia hecho con todas las madejas de lana que encontraba; harry alzó su mirada hacia kreatcher

"es por eso que kreatcher a estado tan ocupado señor, kreatcher le a estado preparando su regalo...le gusta? Porque puedo hacerle otra si es que esta no esta bien" le dijo rapidamente a harry, quien inmediatamente se puso la chalina alrededor del cuello y le dijo "esta perfecta" , kreatcher bajo de un salto de la cama de harry, luego lo miro y le dijo

"qué le gustaría al amo harry para desayunar"

"un par de tostadas estarían bien" le dijo

Kreatcher salio del cuarto de harry y bajo las escaleras mientras harry se sacó la chalina preguntandose todabía para que se la había hecho si estaban en pleno verano, aun asi la chalina le hacia acordar mucho a las que les hacia la señora weasley para las navidades o los cumpleaños...sería posible que ellos se hubieran olvidado de su cumpleaños?

Harry se dio un baño y se cambio para bajar a desayunar, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de su habitacion sintió un ruido dentro de esta cuando entro se encontro con una lechuza exactamente igual que Hedwing, pero era imposible que fuera ella, ya que ella habia muerto durante una de las parsecuciones del año pasado...a harry se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero se quito los lentes se seco los ojos y se los puso nuevamente se dirigio hacia la lechuza y le saco una carta doblada y un tanto cochina del pico, harry la abrio y leyó detenidamente.

_Felis cumpleaños harry!_

Ese era definitivamente hagrid, harry lo supo por las faltas ortográficas que se encontro tambien en el resto de la carta.

_No puedo kreer qe hallan pazado ya 18 años dezde que te vi por primera ves._

_Siento que no pueda irr pero noz tienen mui ocupados en hogwarts con las rreparasiones del colegio_

_Aun asi te envio tu regalo, de seguro que esta parado frente a ti.._

Harry alzo la mirada de la carta y definitivamente estaba alli parada solo la lechuza blanca con la mirada fija en harry.

_Espero que te guste_

_Con caiño._

_Hagrid_

Harry alzó la mirada la lechuza era tan parecida a hedwing que hasta podria ser ella, luego se dio cuenta de que hagrid habia olvidado un detalle .. donde pondria a esta nueva lechuza si no tenia niguna jaula? Y tampoco podria conseguir una?

Asi que para no tener a la lechuza volando por todos lados de la casa decidio mantenerla ocupada enviandole una carta a hagrid

Cojió uno de los pergaminos que tenia en su baúl, sacó un pote de tinta y una pluma y comenzo a escribir sobre el escritorio de la habitacion.

_Querido hagrid:_

_Te agradesco mucho el regalo es perfecto para comenzar este año de colegio, de seguro es uno de los mejores regalos que he recibido en este cumpleaños, ya que kreatcher me regalo un chalina que no creo que use mucho en el verano y bueno aun nadie mas me a mandado nada._

_Estaba pensando en que no tengo ninguna jaula en donde ponerla asi que me preguntaba si me podrías mandar una de las que tienes en tu cabaña y como creo que ella no podria taer su propia jaula, puedo pedirle a kreatcher que se aparesca algun día en hogwarts para que tu le des una jaula y el regrese con ella._

_Siento mucho que no puedas venir, pero gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños._

_Te veo pronto_

_Harry._

Harry doblo el pergamino hasta que la lechuza pueda agarrarla con el pico.

"mandasela a hagrid" le susurro harry

la lechuza salio de la ventana y se perdio de la vista de harry.

Harry bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y vio en la mesa un plato con unas tostadas y jugo de calabaza servidos en la mesa.

Se sento y comió rapidamente cuando termino recojió el plato y el vaso y los llevo a la cocina en donde kreatcher estaba y los dejo en el lavabo, devia estar con cara pensativa o algo parecido, porque luego de un momento kreatcher le preguntó.

"esta bien señor?, kreatcher lo nota un poco preocupado"

"si esta todo bien, pero hay algo que me preocupa" harry no podia creer que le iba a contar sus preocupaciones a kreatcher, pero el era su unica compañia.

"si usted quiere decircelo a kreatcher, kreatcher lo escucha señor"

"bueno... es tonto pero me preocupa que mis amigos se hayan olvidado de mi cumpleaños, estos ultimos dias no me han escrito y cuando estuve en la madriguera Ron y hermione estaban un poco alejados de mi...tu sabes...ellos estan juntos."

"kreatcher no cree que que ellos lo hayan olvidado, tal vez solo le escribiran mas tarde o le daran un sorpresa"

"si tal vez" dijo harry con voz decaida y kreatcher apoyo una mano en su brazo dandole unas palmaditas en forma de consuelo.

"¿kreatcher, crees que puedas hacerme un favor?"

"lo que sea señor"

"bueno hace un rato antes de bajar, me llego una carta de hagrid con su regalo, una lechuza, y bueno yo no tengo ninguna jaula en donde ponerla asi que le respondi a hagrid diciendole que tal vez tu podrías aparecerte alla y cojer la jaula que el te de y regresar con ella"

"claro señor" dijo kreatcher subierno la mano y poniendo sus dedos para tronarlos y realizar la aparición, a lo que harry gimió

"no ahora kreatcher... yo te dire cuando, seguro todavia no le llega mi carta a hagrid y el no sabe nada de lo que te he pedido"

"oh esta bien, solo digale a Kreatcher cuando hacerlo"

"si lo hare, gracias kreatcher" dijo harry girandose para salir de la cocina.

Harry dejo la cocina y se dirigio a su habitacion en donde pasaba la mayor parte del día, y encontró una lechuza pequeña de un color marron con negro parada en su ventana, el corazón de harry aceleró, sería una carta de Ron o de Hermione?, tal vez habían cambiado de lechuza.

Se acerco rapidamente a la lechuza y sacó el sobre que tenía en el pico, lo abrió y sacó la carta y con esta cayó al suelo un dije amarrado de una cinta. Harry lo recojió y lo examinó supo entonces quien era.

Luego leyo la carta.

_Querido harry:_

_Llevo un tiempo sin saber de ti!_

_Bueno te escribo para desearte un muy buen cumpleaños ojala lo pases bien  
_

_Espero verte pronto en el colegio_

_Hasta pronto entonces_

_Luna _

_PD: el regalo que te mando con esto es un dije para protejerte de los nurgles espero que te guste._

Harry miro el dije otra vez y esbozó una sonrisa, luna era tan extraña a veces, pero era una exelente persona que harry agradecía haber conocido.

Pasó la cinta por su cabeza hasta deslizarla a su cuello para colocarse el dije.

Harry agarro un pedazo de pergamino y le escribió una corta carta

_Luna:_

_Te agradesco mucho el regalo, seguro que me servirá_

_Gracias tambien por acordarte _

_Muchos Saludos_

_Harry_

Le dio un dobles al pergamino y se lo dio a la lechuza que lo cojio con su pico y salio volando por la ventana.

Harry se sento en su cama mirando hacia el techo, tal vez kreatcher tenía razon y sus amigos le estaban preparando una sorpresa, se estaban tardando. Salio al pasillo, no sabia que hacer, no habia nada que hacer, aun faltaba para comprar los ultiles del colegio y no habia nada importante para hacer.

Entró a la habitacion de sirius, todo estaba limpio como si alguien todavia usara la habitacion, se acerco a la pared y vio la foto pegada en donde se veian cuatro felices chicos, su padre, james, estaba tambien sirius, remus, y peter pettigrew, harry derramó una lagrima que resbalo lentamente por su mejilla, seguro sirius le habria escrito de inmediato felicitandolo por su cumpleños, hasta podia escuchar su voz diciendole que cada día se parecia más a su padre.  
Sus padres, seguro ellos se lo habrían celebrado en grande, lo ultimo que querrían ellos era que el lo pasara solo, como lo estaba haciedo ahora.

Las lagrimas corrian por las mejillas de harry, este se dirigio a la mesa de noche de sirius en la que estaba envuelta en un sobre la carta que una vez le escribió su madre exactamente hace 17 años, cuando harry estaba cumpliendo 1 año y sirius le habia regalado su primera escoba de juguete...

Depronto un ruido provino del cuarto de harry, el fue hacia su habitacion y encontro una lechuza parada en su ventana, era pig, la lechuza de ron¿sería la carta de él?, se acerco a la lechuza y sacó la carta, la abrió y sintió los latidos de su corazón tan fuertes que le sorprendió que kreatcher no los pudiera escuchar estando abajo.

_Querido Harry_

_Feliz cumpleaños! Te extraño mucho no te veo desde que todo paso._

_Pense en aparecerme por alla ya que mis papás no tienen idea de donde esta Grimmauld Place asi que talvez aparesca ahi lo antes posible._

_Hace unos días Ron me mando una carta diciendo que han ido a visitar a charlie que ha regresado a rumania un tiempo y no llevarian a sus lechuzas con ellos y me dejaron a pig, pero me dijeron que te mandaban muchos saludos y te deseaban lo mejor._

_te veo pronto _

_Con amor_

_Hermione_

Harry leyo las ultimas palabra "con amor"

Depronto se dio cuenta...¿porque le importaba tanto ver eso?¿porque le habia preocupado tanto que sobre todo ella le escribiera?

...ella estaba con su amigo.

¿estaba sintiendo algo por ella?... era imposible que el este sintiendo algo por su mejor amiga, era mejor dicho como su hermana, si durante todos estos años no habia sentido algo por ella...porque comezó ahora?

Depronto se escucho un fuerte "Crak" abajo y luego un gemido de kreatcher.

"te asuste kreatcher? Lo siento mucho!" era hermione, harry entro en panico ahora no era el momento indicado, estaba con la cara aun con lagrimas despues de ver en la habitacion de sirius y no queria decirle nada de eso a hermione.

"¿sabes donde esta harry?" la escucho peguntar despues de un momento

"arriba en su habitación supongo" respondió la grave voz de kreatcher.

Harry se habia quedado inmovil no sabia que hacer se seco los ojos, cuando escucho los pasos de hermione por la escalera y depronto ella entro a su cuarto.

Harry la vio pararse frente a la puerta y vio una sonrisa en su rostro cuando lo miro y caminó hacia el y lo abrazó.

Harry tambien la abrazó luego de un momento se separaron

"veo que acababas de leer mi carta...harry has estado llorando verdad?"

"e-yo-estoy bien"

dijo el pero no lo estaba y no era por la razon por la que las lagrimas estaban en su rostro, si no porque el no podía creer aun que de verdad estuviera sintiendo algo por su amiga.

"vaya harry estas demasiado delgado!" dijo mirandolo, harry no dijo nada, hermione lo miro

"no ha querido comer mucho desde que llegó" agregó kreatcher desde el pasillo.

"seguro que estas bien?" hermione lo miraba con ojos preocupados.

harry solo asintió

hermione desvió su vista hacia el cuello de harry

"veo que luna ya te envió su regalo" dijo sonriendo

"si hace un rato me lo mando con una carta"

"oh si ella es tan extraña...vaya hace mucho que no veia esta casa, kreatcher la cuido muy bien eh?"

harry volvio a asentir

"alguien te a enviado algo mas?"

"si, hagrid me a regalado una lechuza"

"eso es genial! Ahora me podras escribir"

harry rió

"hasta cuando te vas a quedar?" dijo harry dandose cuenta despues que eso habia sonado mas como una suplica porque se quedara mas tiempo.

"oh bueno no se...harry me estaba preguntando si no querrias...emm tu sabes venir conmigo, mientras a la casa de mis padres, tu sabes, ellos no me dejarian quedarme aqui sola...ellos necesitan que estemos "supervisados""

"no lo creo, la profesora McGonagal me dijo que era mejor estar aca para que ellos pudieran contactarme en cualquier momento"

"oh si tienes razon, entonces les dire a mis padres si me puedo quedar aca, al menos unos días para hacerte compañía, despues de todo ya soy mayor de edad...en ambos mundos" dijo  
sonriendo "¿harry te sientes bien? pareces un poco...

esas palabras fueron las ultimas que harry oyo decir a hermione en ese momento, de pronto paso algo inesperado, algo que harry pensaria que nunca pasaría de ahora en adelante, su cicatriz comenzo a dolerle.  
Toda la habitación fue envuelta por un silencio frio y todo estaba oscuro.


	2. Nuevos sentimientos y Viejos enemigos

**disculpen si me demoree!!!**

**bueno aqui esta en segundo**

* * *

Sentía furia, nada habia pasado desde que se desmayó. Hermione estaba parada frente a él, tendiendole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El la miro con desprecio y empujo la mano de Hermione hacia un lado.

"Puedo hacerlo solo" dijo Harry incorporandose.

"Te pasa algo?" pregunto Hermine un poco preocupada.

"Nada que te importe" respondio Harry sin poder controlar el tono de su voz..

"Estas seguro de que te sientes bien?" agrego Hermione.

"Si, solo dejame en paz y vete a tu casa con tus padres muggles, asquerosa sangre sucia" dijo Harry, ahora gritando.

"Yo solo queria ayudar" dijo ella con las lagrimas, que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

"pues no estas ayudando exactamente, vete de aqui, la verdad, no se para que viniste.." las palabras salian de la boca de harry sin que el pudiera controlarlas.

De pronto todo se volvio oscuro, y vio la habitacion desvanecerse, llevandose a Hermione con ella.

Hp

"¡Ron!¡Ron! ya desperto" Harry escucho la voz de Hermione

"te sientes bien" dijo otra vez

"si" susurro harry aun un poco confundido.

Habia sido verdad lo que vio antes¿o solo habia sido un sueño¿de verdad habia llamado a hermione "sangre sucia"?

Harry solo podia ver la carra borrosa de hermione, luego se sento en su cama y cerro los ojos fuerte para al abrirlos poder ver claramente lo que pasaba.

"ya se desperto?" escucho la voz de ron

harry volteo y se sobresalto al ver que ron estaba parado a su costado

"que haces aca?" dijo harry, dandose cuenta luego, que eso no habia sonado muy educado.

"no se suponía que estabas en la casa de bill y fleur?" pregunto harry

" si, pero luego me llego el patronus de hermione y decia que algo te pasaba y que era urgente que viniera...y lo que pasaba alla no era muy entretenido de todas maneras.." dijo Ron

"no tenia fleur que decirles algo importante?" le pregunto hermione

"si, pero conociendola, debe ser que compro una nueva vajilla"

harry y hermione rieron

"no sabia que podias mandar patronus parlantes.." le dijo harry despues de un rato a hermione.

"he mejorado mucho en estos días" dijo hermione sonriendo y sin tratar de sonar modesta.

Harry se rasco la cicatriz, aun le quedava un leve ardor

"que pasa harry? Te duele la cicatriz verdad? Fue por eso que te desmayaste cierto?" las preguntas de hermione siempre atacaban a harry sin saber cual responder primero

"si ehh...un poco...no mucho en realidad...no me duele tanto" dijo harry, no sabia si decir esto, es decir, todo habia estado tan tranquilo desde que tom riddle se fue que no queria volver a preocupar a todos con un pequeño dolor.

Depronto hermione se paro de la cama de harry y salio de la habitacion, ron y harry se miraron desconcertados y luego ron salio tambien atras de hermione, mientras harry trataba de escuchar lo uqe conversaban.

"que te pasa?" le pregunto ron a hermione, sonaba preocupado.

"el ha vuelto ron, sabes lo que significa?, todo lo que hicimos fue en vano, el sigue vivo!"dijo hermione, y sus ultimas palabras sonaron como sollozos.

"tranquila" le dijo ron "seguro que todo esto es una confusion" depronto harry escucho otras voces, unas que no eran ni la de ron ni la de hermione

"hola hermione, hola rontonton" era la voz de ginny y era la unica que lo llamaba asi esos ultimos días.

"deja de llamarme asi" le dijo ron

"ya no se pleen" dijo la voz de la señora weasley, harry se dio cuanta de que el clan de los weasleys habia llegado a la casa.

"¿y... que fue lo que tenia que decir fleur?" le preguntó Ron a su madre

"flema esta embarazada" dijo con desagrado ginny

ron no tuvo tiempo de comentar sobre eso ya que su mamá le interrumpio diciendo

"para que te llamó hermione? Crei escuchar que algo estaba mal con Harry.."

"si, emmm, lo que paso fue que..."empezó a decir hermione, cuando en ese momento salio harry de su habitación

"me sentí un poco mal...supongo que debio ser algo que comí" dijo harry, volteando luego hacia hermione que lo miraba confusa.

"y como te sientes ahora?"le pregunto ginny a harry

"bien" le contesto harry

el había terminado con ella despues de destruir a voldemort, se habia dado cuenta que realmente lo que sentia por ella no era tan fuerte, al mismo que se dio cuenta que lo que sentia por hermione no era solo amistad.

"puedo hablar contigo en privado harry?" le dijo hermione

"claro" le respondió harry

hermione lo cojio de la mano y lo llevo a la habitación.

"deberías decirle a la sra. Weasley, ella es de la orden, nos puede ayudar con esto"

"la orden ya no es importante ahora que voldemort no esta"

"la orden no es solo para luchar contra voldemort, si no tambien para solucionar otro tipo de problemas...harry...esto es serio...tu cicatriz te esta doliendo...y eso solo pasaba cuando el estaba cerca"

"quizas no fue la cicatriz, talvez fue solo un mareo...prefiero no seguir con este tema"

hermione le agarro las manos y lo miro fijamente y acercó tanto a el, que por un segundo, harry penso que lo iba a besar.

"harry, no quiero que nada malo te pase...y estoy segura de que nadie aqui lo quiere"

Hermione soltó las manos de Harry para ponerlos alrededor del cuello de harry y abrazarlo. Hermione sintió algo raro, algo que no habia sentido nunca...ni con Ron. De pronto hermione sintió los labios de harry en su mejilla. La puerta se abrió y entró Ron, Harry se separó inmediatamente de Hermione al ver que Ginny entraba tras Ron.

"Interrumpí algo?" dijo Ron sarcarcasticamente

"No...nada"respondió rapidamente Hermione

"Ehhh... mamá dice que la cena está lista"dijo Ginny tan bajo que Harry tuvo que esforzarse para poder escucharla y luego ella se fue.

"Está bien Ron, bajamos en un momento" dijo Hermione

"Oh, entiendo, me voy" dijo Ron con un tono un tanto enfadado y tirando la puerta al salir.

"Lo siento, no me lo esperaba" dijo Harry confundido y separándose totalmente de Hermione.

" No hay problema, ya entederá" contestó Hermione un poco perturbada por lo ocurrido " Mejor bajemos antes de que nos vuelvan a llamar"

Harry y Hermione salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras, camino a la cocina. Todos ya estaban sentados y Kreatcher y la Sra. Weasley estaban sirviendo la comida . Todos quedaron en silencio cuando Harry y Hermione entraron en la cocina.

"Sra. Weasley podemos hablar con usted" dijo harry

"Por supuesto" le respodio ella dirijiendose a ellos.

Caminaron hacia el pasillo hasta asegurarse que nadie los oía.

"que sucede? Parecen preocupados"

"si lo estamos...cuando llame a ron para que viniera no era exactamente por algo que habia comido harry"

"No entiendo" dijo Molly weasley confundida.

"cuando hermione hablo con ron"comenzo harry "era porque yo me habia desmayado...no se que paso despues...solo recuerdo que antes de desmayarme mi cicatriz me dolio"

"pero eso no puede ser..vold..."

"si, lo se, esta muerto...pero cuando me desmaye ... tuve un sueño"

"de que hablas harry? No nos habias dicho eso" le dijo hermione

"que soñaste harry?" le pregunto molly

"era como si nada hubiera pasado desde que me desmaye, me estaba levantando pero sentia furia, y tu estabas ahi"dijo harry hacia hermione "pero tu tratabas de ayudarme pero yo no queria y luego comenzé a gritarte insultandote y no podia detenerme...algo me estaba controlando..." dijo harry un poco avergonzado por lo que habia soñado.

"esta bien harry, solo fue un sueño" le dijo hermione a harry al ver su rostro preocupado.

"no!"grito harry "no fue "solo un sueño", que pasa si se vuelve realidad? Que pasa si en algun momento no pasa solo en mis sueños?" harry iba aumentando el volumen de su voz con cada frase que decia.

"harry no exageres las cosas..solo estas asustado...como todos aca despues de lo que paso..."

"tu no entiendes verdad?" dijo harry, se sentia extraño, lo invadia una frustracion y estaba furioso, como en el sueño... depronto, al instante en que dijo esas palabras la cicatriz empezó a arderle fuertemente harry no resistio ponerse la mano sobre la frente, sentia devilidad, dolor, todo al mismo tiempo, como si se tratara de dos personas que estaban sintido todo eso en ese momento, depronto veia los rostros de herminone y la sra weasley lucian borrosos pero pudo escuchar la voz de hermione diciendo su nombre y preguntandole que le pasaba, depronto, incapaz de controlarse a si mismo, sintio su cuerpo caer al piso y sintio el dolor de la caida, todo cada vez se ponia mas borroso y la cicatriz iba aumentando en dolor harry se sentia incontrolable, sentia que el no podia tener control sobre si mismo, que alguien mas lo controlaba, depronto sintio las voces de ron y de todos los demas, harry giro la vista y vio a hermione al costado de la sra weasley tenia cara de preocupacion y parecia que en cualquier momento iba a llorar, harry se odiaba por hacerle eso...pero que le estaba pasando? Sintio los brazos de ron y de george cogiendolo por los brazos y las piernas y alzandolo hasta que harry se sintio caer sobre un mueble todos lo miraban preocupados, cuando harry sintio que alguien habia logrado controlarlo completamente, y ya no era el.

Hp

Harry no sabia que habia pasado, solo sabia que tenia hambre...y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentia como si hubiera corrido 10 vueltas a una cancha de quiditch, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, no habia nadie su habitacion, harry trato de pararse, cuando se dio cuenta que no podia mover sus brazos, intento mover las piernas, pero era inutil intentarlo, su cuerpo estaba inmovil, solo podia mover su cabeza, harry trato de hablar y al notar que si podía hacerlo, dijo en voz alta

"hay alguien aqui?!"no hubo respuesta

"hermione?...ron?..." ...solo hubo silencio

depronto escucho unas voces tras la puerta de la habitacion, era la voz de hermione

"creo que ha dicho algo"

"hermione puede que aun no sea él, tal vez este engañandonos" le respodio una voz que a harry le parecio, era la de Ron.

"estoy segura de que es el...ya no suena como antes"

harry no sabia de que hablaban...¿antes?..."antes" el habia estado desmayado, no habia podido hacer nada...harry solo respodio

"porfavor! Hermione soy yo!!" la puerta se abrio lentamente pero nadie entró.

"harry? Eres tu?" susurró hermione

"de que hablas? Porsupuesto que soy yo!"

"emmm...cuales son los nombres de ron y el nombre de ginny?"

"ronald bilius...y ginerva...pero porque me preguntas eso? Hermione que es lo que pasa?"harry estaba mas confundido que nunca

hermione entro en la habitación

"porque no me puedo mover?"

"el señor weasley hizo un hechizo"

"porque? Dime lo que paso...no entiendo"

"harry no recuerdas nada?"

"si, recuerdo que estaba hablando contigo y con la sra weasley y depronto me dolio la cicatriz y luego no recuerdo nada.."

"bueno, te desmayaste, por un momento, pensamos que seria como la anterior vez asi que esperamos a que te despertaras, cuando lo hiciste, te comportabas extraño, no querias que te ayudemos y nos gritabas y tratabas de hacernos daño"

"yo? Pero como... ¿Que gritaba?"

"muchas cosas, como, que ibas a volver e ibas a ser imparable, que todos ibamos a morir y tu lo ibas a matarnos con tus propias manos, que no todo habia terminado y hablabas extraño, decias cosas como "harry potter es debil" y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no eras tu, es por eso que el señor weasley te hechizo, para que te detuvieras y te trajeron aca y te encerraron"

"por cuanto tiempo?"

"no lo se harry, pero ya amanecio"

depronto ron entro a la habitacion, lucia molesto, abrazo a hermione y la alejo de harry

"No te atrevas a hacerle daño!" le grito a harry

"tranquilo ron, es harry, es el"le dijo hermione liberandose de sus brazos y tranquilizandolo a lo que se sento nuevamente al lado de harry

"llama a tu padre ron, para que haga el contrahechizo a harry"

"no lo se hermione, como estas segura de que es el?"

"le pregunte tu nombre ron, y el de ginny, lo dijo bien, es el creeme"

"esta bien voy a llamarlo" ron salio de la habitaciony harry lo escucho bajar las escaleras.

"tengo hambre" dijo harry luego de un momento de silecio

hermione sonrio

"estoy segura de que no demorarán en servir el desayuno"

derepente la puerta se abrio y todos entraron, pero primero estaba el señor weasley que tenia su mirada fija en harry.

"es el?" Le pregunto a hermione

"si estoy segura" le respodio ella

el señor weasley saco su varita y la agitó sobre harry, depronto harry se sintió libre de la presion que sentia sobre sus extremidades, inmediatamente se sento sobre la cama.

"recuerdas algo de lo que paso harry?"le pregunto el señor weasley

"no, nada, almenos nada despues de que me desmaye, pero hermione ya me lo dijo todo"

"harry esto es serio, ya le mandamos una carta a minerva, ella talvez venga en cualquier momento.."

"señor...esto significa que voldemort...aun esta... vivo? Le pregunto harry al señor weasley.

"eso me temo harry"

"y porque me afecta tanto?...quiero decir...es posible que este en...mi?"

"no lo se harry...no lo se"

* * *

**espero ke les haya gustado (:())**

**un super agradecimiento :p a mis amigas Mariana (maripooh XD ) y a Daniela :p que me han ayudado muxo en este cap  
**


End file.
